As the development of communication technology, mobile electronic devices such as cell phones and laptops are more and more frequently used in people's daily life.
Camera module is the main electronic component of electronic device for photographing. In prior art, the camera module installed in the electronic device may have influence on the antenna close to the camera module. Accordingly, the transmitting and receiving performance of the antenna may be degraded.